Naruto: A New Beginning
by Eclipsed-Vaccine
Summary: A Different Start for Naruto. More of an explanation can be found in the first chapter.
1. A New Beginning

Naruto: A New Beginning

Written By: Eclipsed-Vaccine

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than my OC's.

Note: I am very much aware that most true Naruto fans don't take well to original characters, as most are considered to be 'mary sues'. In all honesty I believe many original characters are indeed 'mary sues', but there are some who are indeed unique and add character to a plot-line. My intention is not to irritate those who don't favor original characters, but to open my imagination and accept the difficulties of creating a character that doesn't follow many of the annoying points of 'mary sues'; the original character always getting Sasuke to fall in love with them, uber-powerful, perfect, stunningly beautiful/handsome, and so on an so forth.

Story Background Note: Yes, I do realize all these notes are annoying and obnoxiously long, but I feel that I need to clarify some points in Konohogakure's background. The Hurano family is still a civilian family, and as such Sakura is going to remain as a civilian and not attend the academy. She will still play a role in the plot, though a minor one. As such there will be a new clan in Konoha. They will not have a kekkai genkai, as I know this is often one of those 'mary sues' previously mentioned. They will be a fair-sized clan, newer and having much less influence due to being so fresh. This clan will be the Burakku Clan, specialty being that of swords varying in length and style; in essence they are not weapon experts as Tenten's family is. They have their own style of kenjutsu that focuses on speed, agility, flexibility, and a strong defense. I do believe this is quite enough information, and if there are questions please feel free to review, as I'll answer questions in the next chapter.

Chapter I

"I make friends with who I choose; peer pressure won't sway me, Yamanaka."

_Burakku Kei_

I wasn't the only one; I know this, but being withheld from the academy because your family preferred to school you their own way weren't giving me any advantage. I wouldn't know my fellow schoolmates, and I wouldn't be able to gauge them very well on their abilities and styles. It's like being thrown into a crowd of people you're supposed to live with. Completely, and utterly, the worst strategy out there. How was I supposed to know what to expect of those with whom I was going to be stuck onto a genin team with once we graduated from the academy?

Personally I believe that the whole idea of schooling your own clan members rather than allowing the academy do it puts a certain sense of superiority to the kids who enter then academy later on in their childhood. As for myself I know I could get my head handed to me on a platter by other students that had been in the academy from the beginning. Not that I wouldn't put up a good fight, but because I don't assume myself to be the number one fighter in the age group. That would be pure stupidity.

Now take Sasuke for example, if you would. A brooding perfectionist who walks around like no one could beat him in a fair fight, or unfair for that matter; I've heard rumors that the Uchiha already knows better than average jutsus. Genius or not I think he is ignorant and an all around prick. I don't care what happened to his family, go ahead and call me insensitive, but he has no reason to around like he knows everything. I know that 

Hurano girl could whoop him in actual technical data, ninja or not. I should know, she grilled be about the academy rule book…and she doesn't even attend the academy.

My father had the grace to walk me to my first day of class, though he left me with a curt, less than respectful bow. We're not going to get into that issue today; I didn't even expect him to even walk me to the academy. My brother is far more important to him than I am, as he is the current heir to the head of the clan. However, that doesn't mean that I get any slack. I'm to be my brother's second when he takes his position, meaning I'm his 'back-up'. I have his back, even if he doesn't have mine.

I take the moment to look around the students that were gathering around the open area behind the academy where training takes place, taking in the fact that many seemed quite comfortable with each other; I felt like the odd man out. The girls, however, were crowding around the Uchiha who was pointedly ignoring them while waiting for the time for class to begin.

There's one really shy girl that I notice, she's trying to stand away from everyone while less than pleased older student stood near her, as if on hated guard duty. Dark hair and white eyes were the big clue that they were both Hyuuga's. I wish we had been formally introduced, from one clan to another, but I have a feeling that I'm nothing more than dirt to the Hyuugas. At least the girl doesn't seem so bad, despite appearing overly shy.

When I catch the young Hyuuga's eye I offer a small tilt of my head before bending into a small bow that wouldn't seem overly out of place among so many other people. Surprise course through my system as the girl blushed and bowed back. A Hyuuga just _bowed_ to me.

Confused surprise must have been written all over my face because the older Hyuuga scowled at me and nudged the girl away to the building. I wonder, absently, how far that higher-than-thou stick is shoved up his ass, because apparently it must be twisted at some sharp angle and stuck up there with that attitude.

With a sigh I turn my attention to some other students, wandering my way over further into the crowd; I might as well try to make some friends. My father would be displeased if he got wind that I had given the proper respect to introduce myself. I should have introduced myself to that Hyuuga girl, which would have given my father a reason to not badger me for about an hour.

"Hey, aren't you the Burakku girl that is supposed to be starting class with us today?" Pausing in mid-step I twist around to look at the girl that had spoken to me; long blonde hair, blue eyes, too skinny if you ask me. Manners kicked in before I could make a mess of the situation, a small smile forming while I bowed formally. Things might go well enough after all.

"Burakku Kei. It's a pleasure to finally be able to come to the academy with my fellow year-mates." Introducing myself isn't the hard part; it's trying to make people see me and not my clan. Or seeing me and not the image that my clan wants me to portray me as; a clan weak and fairly new can be considered a threat still.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, and Sasuke is _mine_. You can keep your grubby paws off of him." Clear and straight to the point, but as far as interest is concerned, mine isn't directed towards Sasuke. She can have the broody Uchiha. "I'd show you around, but class is almost ready to begin, so I'll just tell you who people are as we head to the classroom. Iruka-sensei is going to be taking us outside for target practice after his lecture. I've been practicing, so Sasuke is going to notice me for sure today."

Obsessed with Sasuke, yes, but other than that Ino seemed fairly nice. As said she starts naming people off as we walk down the hallway. There were some kids from other clans that I took note of, like the Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka, and Akimichi. I had already seen the Hyuuga and Uchiha, so those introductions weren't all the informatory, other than learning the shy Hyuuga's name was Hinata.

There was someone, however, who Ino completely skipped over and ignored completely. Sure the boy was loud and obnoxious as he complained about how Sasuke was receiving all the attention, but that didn't mean that I didn't want to know who he was. Now that I notice everyone avoided the loud blonde, except Hinata that is; maybe she won't be that bad after all.

"Yamanaka-san, you skipped over someone. The blonde, the loud one in the third row…What's his name?" Polite, not too demanding, so I don't understand why Ino is giving me an annoyed expression as if there was no need to even pay attention to the bundle of energy. The sniff of disdain further irritated me, but Ino gave me his name anyways.

"That's Naruto, but you don't want to make friends with him. None of the parents ever let their kids around him. Apparently he's some sort of monster or something, the villagers are always calling him a demon and a wretch. He's the stupidest one in the class, and he can't do anything right. It's better just to stick with me, to hang out with the right crowd." I have the feeling that Ino doesn't even know Naruto at all. I mean, how could someone so obnoxiously bright be a monster? Furthermore…he would at least prove to be amusing.

Turning to Ino I fix her with a flat look that told nothing, enjoying the way the girl suddenly squired before I offered a soothing smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you, but class should be beginning soon and I need to choose a seat. You've been very helpful." Giving a bow I stepped back, careful to avoid stepping into anyone. Ino was about to reply before I cut it sweetly.

"Oh, and one more thing…" This got her attention, and I suspect she thought that I was going to request to sit by her. "I make friends with who I choose; peer pressure won't sway my, Yamanaka." Shell shocked could only be the perfect words for Ino's expression before her face reddens with embarrassment and anger. From there on I ignore her shouts of indignity, quietly making my way to the third row and taking a seat right next to Naruto.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

"I don't have any parents, Kei-chan."

It's strange, if you want to know how I really feel, that someone would actually want to be my _friend_. I've spent my entire childhood being ignored and insulted, so I've always been wary about someone trying to befriend me. Don't get me wrong, I really do want a friend and someone to hang out with, it'd be great not to be lonely anymore, it's just that the other kids are always trying to pull one over on me so that I make an idiot of me.

I'm not stupid on purpose, and I really don't want to get the worst marks in the academy's history, but it's not like anyone will sit down with me and help me. The only one that is willing to do that is Iruka-Sensei, but he's always so busy, so I try not to bother him all the time with asking for help. The other kids just give me wrong answers. But, I do learn from experience, so when someone from a growing clan willingly sits next to you and says hello it's natural to be suspicious.

"Sometimes it's better going against the strong current of a river, because in the end you'll end up being stronger. I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you, I'm Kei." No formal name, so she's not trying to impress me, so maybe Kei isn't going to be all that bad after all. Grinning I inform her that it's more than okay to have her sitting next to me; at least she's willing.

During the entire lecture I ask as many questions as I can, because reading doesn't come easy to me, or does writing; I never had anyone properly teach me. I feel ashamed as I see Kei glance over at me curiously and look at my empty notebooks for taking notes. The scowls from the other students don't bother me anymore, and Iruka-Sensei is happy to answer my questions, even if I can't properly study the answers he gives me.

When break comes around for lunch I jump out of my seat, eager to be out in the fresh air, even if I don't have a lunch. Most of the time this is how it is, going without lunch and waiting until dinner to eat; being an 

orphan isn't easy, especially with the way the villagers treat me. I still don't understand why they treat me that way, but I've long ago accepted that they are going to do it regardless of how I act.

I'm surprise to find that Kei followed me all the way outside, though at a slower and saner pace; I like running down the halls at full sprint because it annoys the instructors. I'm even more surprised when she offers part of her lunch and excuses herself for a moment. Curiously I watched her make her way through the other students, arriving at Hinata and speaking to her. I don't hear what they say, but there seems to be a lot of formality involved, and I'm not that good with that stuff.

This day must be trying to kill me with twists and turns, because both Kei and Hinata are walking back in my direction. Hinata is a shy girl, and she treats me a lot better than everyone else in the village. I respect her because she seems to respect my determination, and let me tell you, I am one very determined person; I'm going to be Hokage!

While Kei sits back down comfortably Hinata stutters a hello before blushing and sitting down as well. This feels strange, to actually have someone to sit with at lunch, not only that but both of them are sharing food with me. When I comment on how good Hinata's food is she blushes even harder and bows her head while commenting softly that she made it herself. Boy oh boy is she a great cook! Maybe she'll share her lunch with me again sometime, and I tell her so. When the response I received was a low, "I'll bring you a bento tomorrow," I thought my eyes would explode from my head.

"Are you serious Hinata-chan? That'd be great! Thank you!" Kei is smiling, sitting and eating the rest of her lunch while I try to coax Hinata into talking more. She sure is quiet, but she has a heart of gold. I hope that we can become friends, even if she is from a prestigious clan. All three of us, that is, to be friends. This is a moment I'm never going to forget, to actually feel like I belong for once; to feel this warmth in my chest, to know that those smiles were because of me. I talk enough for all three of us, but I'm upset that lunch is already ending and knowing that by tomorrow both will probably never be talking to me again.

Target practice is next, and I try hard to get my kunai and shuriken to even strike the target. It's not that my aim is horrible, but my technique it. Mimicking others is hard when they keep scowling at you and telling you to stop staring, but I always try my best. I'm halfway through hurling a kunai when a hand catches my wrist, firm but not harmful. "Hey, what are you…oh, Kei. Uh..Is there something wrong?" Please, please don't let me have made her mad at me.

Violet eyes look at me for a long moment, as if trying to find something, though what I'm not sure. Then Kei gives a reluctant sigh and shakes her head, allowing me to lower my hand in confusion. If she's not mad..then what does she want? "I really need the practice, so if you could let me continue I'd be.."

"You're technique is all over the place, Naruto. Mine isn't the best either, just slightly above par, but Hinata should be able to assist you." Hinata? But isn't she down at the end of the line? Tilting my head I search around for the pale-eyed girl, though I find her much closer than I had expected to be; she was retrieving my mis-thrown shuriken.

"Uh, really you two, you don't have to help me. You're not obligated to or anything." And they weren't obligated to help me at all, but Kei just gave a snort and proceeded to mess up my hair with one hand, which I protested to even if it really hadn't bothered me all that much.

"O-of course we are U-uzumaki-san. You're o-our fellow c-classmate, a-and we could be on a t-team together when we b-become genin." I don't think I'd ever pass the exam, my ninjutsu is terrible, and my taijutsu is even worse. I don't tell them that, instead I just let them help me correct my form. To my surprise I actually hit the target. With all of my weapons. Where they landed was all over the place, but I actually hit the target with _all_ of them. My two 'teachers' congratulated me, and we practiced together until the end of class. Iruka-Sensei even said he'd treat me to ramen because I improved so much. Mmmm, ramen!

With class over I intended on going to eat ramen with Iruka-Sensei and train some. It wasn't that I didn't want to study; it was just that it would take hours to even read a couple pages and they still wouldn't make any more sense than when I had begun. In fact it usually confused me more. So, I had every intention of leaving my books in their bag on my kitchen table. It's not like they were doing me any good anywhere else.

"Naruto-san." Turning my head as I stuffed my last book into my bag I looked to see who was requesting my attention. It was Kei, and her expression was one of deep thought. Please, don't let her be telling me that she won't be sitting next to me again or hanging out with me again. I really enjoyed her company along with Hinata's. It meant that I didn't have to try so hard to be noticed because I was already being noticed, by two people even.

"Naruto, not Naruto-san. That's too formal! It makes me sound so old. What can I do for you?" everyone else had already left the classroom, even Hinata after she had stuttered a shy goodbye. I don't get her. She blushes so much it makes me wonder if there is something wrong with her. I mean, it can't be all that healthy to have blood rush to your head so quickly so often, right?

"Apologies. I was wondering if you would mind if I discussed something with you, something of a sensitive nature. I wanted to wait until everyone had left before I approached you." Well, at least she was thoughtful, but I don't understand what she would have to discuss with me. This is our first day getting to know each other; surely she won't demand we get to know every little thing about me.

"Uh..sure, I guess. Iruka-Sensei won't mind waiting for a little while. I just don't want to keep him waiting forever." I really don't want to disappoint my teacher; he's been the only one supporting my other than the Hokage at this point. I don't really understand why people hate me so much, and it can't be because of all the pranks I pull. I wasn't even playing pranks when I was a toddler, and they hated me then, too. The intensity of the looks hasn't dimmed any, that's for sure.

"I've taken the liberty to tell him that you'll be a few minutes late with meeting with him. He wanted to stay, but I thought it best that you not be on the spotlight in front of someone who cares for you." Now I'm really, _really_ curious as to what Kei's talking about. I mean, couldn't she just come out with it already? I want to know what's with all the formal words! It's like pulling teeth as I nod for her to continue. She needs to learn so loosen up some, but at least she actually talks, unlike the teme. That's Sasuke, for those who don't know who that is. He's a prick, and I'm determined to be better than him. At everything.

Or maybe just some things.

"Sit down, would you?" At least she's asking and not demanding it, but it sure sound like both to me. When I lean back against the desk my bag is on Kei gives me a calculating look before shrugging and continuing. "I've noticed that you have some…unusual behaviors. Well, not so usual as it is troubling. I wonder, has anyone taught you to read or write properly?"

With that asked I stop fidgeting and glance away, not wanting to be poked fun at anymore that the entire class and village was already doing. Maybe Kei sensed something, I don't know because girls are so strange most of the time. What did Iruka-Sensei say once? That's right, women's intuition. Why can't _men_ have intuition, too? But she's really looking at me now, frowning and stepping so that she's in my line of vision.

"You really are a blockhead, Naruto-san. I'm not trying to make fun of you; I'm trying to resolve the situation. I don't see why anyone else hasn't helped you, and I'm probably missing some gaping fact due to my sheltered home life. Either way it's troubling that no one has taken the time to help you. Family, teachers, friends even." An even more sensitive subject; just how many buttons of mine is she going to push within our first twenty-four hours knowing each other? Shifting uncomfortably I turn to grab my bag, slinging it over my shower with a sigh.

"I don't have any parents, Kei-chan. No friends, either. Iruka-Sensei is too busy to spend all kinds of time trying to help me. So I don't bother pushing the matter. I'm happy with the way I live right now. After all, things _will_ get better, because I'm going to be Hokage one day. You better believe it." Shocked, the expression is all over Kei's face, and she's about to apologize just before I finish speaking. She laughed, not at me, I don't think, but because..well, I don't know. But it made me smile.

"Well then, future Hokage, you better get yourself in line with your studies before they sit you behind a desk and expect you to do all that paperwork on your own. Just meet me after class tomorrow, okay? I know someone who could help you a lot better than I ever could. I'm not that patient." Know someone that could help me? Great! Wait a minute…

"Are you saying that I'm too stubborn and you'd lose patience with me?! I'm not always hyperactive, I'll have you know. Just a majority of the time." I wasn't really angry, just playing around, and I couldn't ever explain how good it felt to even have someone to do that with. Grinning and rubbing the back of my head I listen to Kei laugh as she moved towards the exit of the classroom.

"Go eat your ramen already before your stomach growls me to death. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-san." With that last word Kei was out of the classroom before I could say anything, the sound of her sandaled feet easily heard in the empty halls as she took off at a sprint. She's so going to get yelled at if a teacher catches her running.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

"Dobe, is that your new _girlfriend_?"

I don't know what girls don't understand about the word 'no'. It was taught to them at birth by their parents, and it was only a two-letter word. Two letters, once syllable, and the harpies still don't seem to understand the simple meaning of the word 'no'.

We're only twelve years old anyways, so who honestly is paying attention to dating and making babies this early on in their life? The academy girls, apparently, and just about all of them that didn't attend the academy as well. There were only a few who didn't follow this routine, and for those simple few I was grateful for.

But why did the ones not interested in dating me have to flock around _him_. There is nothing special about the Dobe, except for the fact he's overly loud and clearly quite stupid. He's dead last when it comes to grades and just about everything else, so why are those girls interested in _him_.

I'm not jealous, I know I'm not, but I just don't grasp what could be so wonderful about hanging around the Dobe rather than sitting with me and keeping the harpies away _quietly_. I know I wasn't defected in anyway, other than having my brother slaughter my clan…but we're not going to get into that right now. I _will_ kill him, though. I _will_ revenge my clan. I _will_ start my clan anew from nothing. I _am_ the avenger, after all.

Hyuuga Hinata, the shy, quiet, sweet girl that stuttered her words like no tomorrow. Short, dark hair, pale skin, and lucid white eyes, the Hyuuga was of short stature. She had always treated the Dobe with a sense of mild neglect. The girl never hated him, but she was far too shy to ever approach him. She never approached me, either, but I didn't want her to. Her bad habits were liable to rub off somehow, and I refused to have that.

The heiress probably wouldn't have had the courage to even approach the dead last if it hadn't been for the Burakku girl showing up for her first day of class today. We were already so close to graduation, so what was the point of showing up this late? She should have waited until next year to start from the beginning. Her clan is mid-ranked, though having little power in the way of push or pull in the counsel.

From all the Dobe's babbling I picked up that her name was Burakku Kei, and she wasn't anything spectacular to look that. Like most shinobi of the Leaf she had dark hair, black as my own and reaching to mid-

back. No style, no bangs, just straight hair. Her eyes were violet, probably the least displeasing feature of her body because she was long legged, and I could swear that I saw scars on her skin. Those were probably from training, and that hinted that she was very poor at fighting if she was only twelve and already scarred. She better not be on my team.

I didn't necessarily want both of their attention, but I didn't see why the Dobe came before me on the list. I was _better_ than him in every aspect. They should have at least paid attention to me before flocking to _him_. Maybe they just pitied the dead last because he was so hopeless. That had to be it. Soon they'd bore of him, I know it.

It's been three weeks though, and those three are _still_ hanging around with one another. The Dobe isn't competing with me anymore, which is annoying; no one else had the nerve to compete with me. No one else would test my patience so much I just wanted to lose my cool and snap, scream, and yell. Instead Uzumaki has turned his attention away from me and to his new friends. And damn it, he's improved! Not enough to be better than me, but he has gotten better…slightly.

Before the Dobe's handwriting was hardly legible, but not Iruka-Sensei was return his work with very few red marks on his papers. His aim during target practice had improved significantly, so the class could no longer make fun of him hardly ever hitting the target. While his chakra control was still terrible, our class practice on that subject clearly put him out as one of the lowest ranking, his taijutsu was getting better.

Maybe, as if it could ever be possible, he would be some sort of challenge in the future. If he could improve that much in such a short period of time then the Dobe might be a fair sparring partner. Fair as in terrible, but better than the choices that were open to me right now. The only problem was the fact that the Hyuuga and the Burakku were always around Uzumaki, not always both at the same time, but one was always around or in clear seeing distance. It was _infuriating_.

"Dobe, is that your new _girlfriend_?" The words slipped from my mouth before I could bite my tongue. I wasn't trying to start a fight with anyone but the Dobe, but by commenting on the 'girlfriend' bit I had included Burakku into the matter as well. She appeared less than impressed, staring at me flatly. It was annoying, and..Uncomfortable. I was used to Naruto looking at me in anger, but having someone else look at me as if I were the enemy, that was entirely new. I could just feel the beginning prickle of killing intent before Uzumaki interrupted us.

"If she was, at least I'd have one. That's better than _you_, right now. All the girls flocking after you want your name. At least Kei-chan would want me for me, teme." The Dobe was upset, but smug at the same time as he turned around after some coaxing by the Burakku. She was telling him that _I _wasn't worth the effort.

This certainly wasn't going as planned. Had I even planned this out? No, but I should have, all the same.

I had never before put any effort worth to try to get someone to notice me before, there was always no point, but now here was Uzumaki and Burakku _ignoring_ me. I was better than them, certainly, but why the hell wouldn't they even spare me a glance? Not even the Dobe. He was too busy _living_.

When lunch came around I was fully intent on sitting by myself, away from the girls that wouldn't leave me the hell alone. Again with the issue about being only twelve, but not only that we were going to become _shinobi_, so their behavior was unbecoming. It would, I'm sure, get them killed in the future if they didn't clue up to the life they were going to be making for themselves.

Sitting down under the shade of a tree, enjoying the breeze that was blowing away the thickness of the warm weather, I started in on my bento. Glancing up carefully I scanned the crowd, brow creasing in curiosity as I saw Hyuuga, Uzumaki, and Burakku speaking together. Burakku looked less than happy, and Hyuuga looked torn 

between the taller girl and the Dobe, who was waving his arms around and speaking in a loud whisper; I still couldn't make out what was being said.

Some conclusion must have been made because the Hyuuga heiress was getting up and making her way towards the gathering of the student body. Imagine my surprise when she passes all of them and keeps going in my direction. She looked as if she were a blushing tomato at this point, fingers clutching the hem of her shirt.

"U-Uchiha-san, w-we were won-wondering if you would li-like to j-join us?" It was clearly a question rather than a request, but that wasn't surprising seeing how shy and softly spoken the heiress was; weak. I was ready to shoot her down until I felt the beginning surge of killing intent again, my sharp eyes finding Burakku easily in the crowd.

The Dobe was smiling, waking his hand in the air and gesturing me to join them; he was probably the one that wanted to invite him in the first place, since neither Burakku nor Hyuuga seemed inclined on voicing such an opinion. Glaring back at the taller girl I returned my attention back to Hyuuga.

"I don't want any company." Firm and forceful, letting the heiress know her company wasn't wanted and that she should return back to her small group of friends. She was hurt, I know that much as her head lowered and she murmured a soft apology before leaving. I never thought twelve-year-olds could have a killing intent, they were taught to us at such a young age, but I could feel unease sparking up my spine.

Damn it, I better go over there before Burakku comes over here to let her displeasure be known. Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of her, but there is just _something_ about her that is uncomfortable; this must be what pure unadulterated hate feels like. Snagging my things I get up, moving quickly to catch up the Hyuuga as she starts to speak.

"U-Uchiha-san said he-" I cut her off.

"-Didn't mind the request." Good, I got to her before anything else could come tumbling out of her mouth. I chose to sit between the Hyuuga and the Dobe, not wanting to be any closer the Burakku then I had to be. She was worse than an older sibling who was trying to protect their younger sibling.

_Normal Point Of View_

The next several weeks continued on the same note. Hinata was getting bolder, often finding comfort in the fact that Naruto backed her so strongly and that Kei was a close second in her support. Naruto was improving on his writing and reading, though the physical aspects of the training were visibly showing more improvement more than anything. He never thought life could be so good.

Sasuke only sat with them at lunch a couple of times a week, and his silence was easily notable in the flow of conversation. Kei hadn't gone easy on Sasuke, and she was still giving him a hard time every time it looked as if he was going to say something reproachful towards Naruto. It was annoying as it was comforting; someone protected Naruto while at the same time giving an unwavering show that she wasn't going to be pushed around by Sasuke's name.

Coming Next: The Genin Exam, Team Placement


	2. Wild Cards

Naruto: A New Beginning

Written By: Eclipsed-Vaccine

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than my OC's.

********

Chapter I

"Not everyone sees me as a monster, Iruka-Sensei. Those few people who don't are more important to me than life itself. I need them, and I'd like to think that they need me, too."

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Naruto was beyond nervous, and he really couldn't place why. Just because Kei-chan wanted him to meet with someone he didn't know didn't give him enough of a reason to be nervous, right? The only thing they could do in Kei's presence was insult him and kick him out. Anything else and he was sure his new tutor would suffer a premature death at the hands of his protective friend. It was annoying, but it was endearing all the same.

She was late, and the blonde was getting impatient waiting in the empty classroom; Hinata-chan had to leave to attend to clan matters, and she hadn't sounded very enthused by it either, though he had no idea why she would sound that way about her own family. Shifting agitatedly in his seat for the seventh time in the past five minutes Naruto grumbled under his breath; he still had training to do tonight.

Cheeks puffing out, blue eyes narrowing, Naruto shot out of his seat and made haste towards the door while his chair clattered to the floor in his wake. On second thought the blonde moved to the window, moving to climb out of the classroom as he spoke to himself.

"I am so not doing this. I don't need someone else glaring at me face-to-face today, or any other day for that matter. Maybe I can convince Kei-chan that my writing and reading aren't that horrible. The last thing I need is someone accusing me of robbing them, or cursing them…or whatever people think I do to them when they aren't looking," groused Naruto as he stepped halfway out onto the ledge.

Just then the classroom door slid open, curious violet eyes taking in Naruto as he attempted to escape without being caught. A clearing of a throat caused the blonde to stop, freezing in place before twisting around to look at the tall figure of Kei standing there with her arms crossed looking at him expectantly.

"Ehehe, Kei-chan! I was just going to go out looking for you," came Naruto's excuse, only to laugh even more uneasily at the expression Kei was wearing that told him there was no way she was buying that excuse. "Oh come on, Kei-chan..can't you just teach me? I promise to be on my best behavior. Please?"

"I told you before, Naruto-san, I don't have the patience to teach you. Now, if you would please come back in through the window we can leave now before we're late to the meeting. Haruno-san doesn't tolerate tardiness well, and she has to get things underway before her parents come home. She'll talk the schedule over with you tonight. Now, please…get back inside the building before I chase you down and drag you there myself." Kei's tone left no room for argument, already moving to step back out into the hall and expecting Naruto to follow.

Hastily Naruto stumbled back through the window, tripping over his own foot before catching his balance and running after Kei in order to catch up to her long strides. Once beside the taller girl he found it wasn't so hard to keep up, as Kei had shortened the length of her steps and slowed down to a pace that was far easier for Naruto to keep up with comfortably.

"Kei-chan, are you sure this is going to turn out well? I mean, the villagers seem to hate me for no reason what so ever. What if my tutor hates me, too? What if her parents see me? Or her neighbors? All kinds of bad things-" That was as far as Naruto got because there was a pale hand covering his mouth, demanding silence before drifting away.

"Naruto-san, do you really think I would take you to someone who had any intention to do you harm? Haruno-san, despite being our own age, can be very professional. Just try to keep from making her angry, because civilian or not she'll knock you out with a left hook if pressed too far. Be polite…please. I'd really rather not have to rescue you from her clutches," chuckled Kei as she ushered Naruto along.

"Here we are," commented Kei as she brought her fist to knock on the door of a modest civilian home. Her free hand snagged the back of the escaping Naruto's coat, pulling him to face the door as it was answered by a pleasant faced Sakura. "Haruno-san, I apologize if we were late. This is Uzumaki Naruto; he'll be your student until you deem him caught up with the rest of us. Naruto-san, this is Haruno Sakura. Both of you…play nice. I have clan matters to attend to, so I'll check in with you both tomorrow."

Just like that Naruto was left standing wide-eyed on Sakura's welcome mat, watching as Kei walked off without him, leaving him at the mercy of his new tutor. Turning his blue eyes back to Sakura he gave an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his head in a show of uneasiness. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, because no one ever graced him with proper etiquette and manners.

Blinking several times Naruto grinned in a fox-like manner, finally bringing himself to say something, "You have a big forehead." When he noticed that Sakura's expression was changing rapidly into anger he waved his hands in front of himself desperately. "That's not what I meant, Sakura-chan. I mean, you have a big forehead..but it's cute! Believe it!"

The red of anger of Sakura's face faded away to a pink hue of appreciation, stepping back to allow Naruto into her home. It wasn't everyday that you were complimented like that, and even if her parents had always told her to stay away from the monster boy, for what reasons she couldn't fathom, she found that she liked how obnoxiously devoted the boy could be. Now, if only she could instill in her parents that Naruto was just a boy full of an abundant amount of energy.

While Naruto had a hard time concentrating Sakura enjoyed his company, chuckling to herself about how shy he could be while at the same time being so loud and bright. They put together a schedule, three times a week, meeting at Naruto's favorite ramen place. No, the arrangement wouldn't be bad at all. At least Naruto was willing to learn, and that's what really sold her; Kei was right, his heart was in the right place, he just didn't have the people he needed to learn things the right way.

It was weeks later that genin exam came rolling around, filling many students with unease. Sasuke wasn't worried at all, he was too confident in his abilities that he'd pass the exam with no problem what so ever. Hinata was unsure, but with quiet assurance from Kei and loud assurance from Naruto she knew she would be able to pass the exam as well. Kei didn't have any concerns, at least considering herself, but both of the girls were concerned about Naruto. He held a lot of talent, that much was obvious, especially if it was molded the right way.

But, Naruto seemed to have a good deal of issues with chakra control. Sasuke had even tried, marginally of course, to assist Naruto, though goading him into it wasn't exactly the best tactic in Kei's eyes. Hinata had even tried to pin point the problem with her byakugan, but even if they finally located the problem they didn't know how to entirely fix it. The poor boy was filled with so much chakra that he put entirely too much into a simple technique, and therefore couldn't carry it out appropriately. Every time he tried to make a clone it was sickly looking and didn't even function.

Iruka was concerned as well, and he had every right to be concerned. Naruto had failed the exam several times by now, and now that he finally made some friends the teacher was concerned that he wouldn't pass the exam to stay with them. If he had to fail Naruto…then he would. It wasn't that he wanted to, but it was his duty as a sensei to decide who was ready to be placed on a team and who wasn't.

"In order to pass the exam next year, you are going to have to successfully perform bunshin no jutsu. Three exact replicas of yourself. When your name is called please come into the next room where you will be tested." Iruka felt bad, this was one of Naruto's worst jutsus, but he couldn't favor the boy just because he felt bad or understood him. A glance around his students told him that Hinata and Kei were worried too, as they were giving Naruto assessing looks.

One by one the names were called, and soon enough Naruto found himself in the testing room before Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. Putting on a determined face he formed the hand seal needed, and pushed forth his chakra, "Bunshin no jutsu!" There was a pop and a cloud of smoke. There were two clones, both poorly formed and unable to even stand; their coloring was horribly off as well.

"Iruka-sensei, surely we can pass him?" questioned Mizuki as he gazed out of the corner of his eye at Naruto. "He has great stamina, and he put a real effort towards trying to create proper clones." Naruto was smiling, looking hopeful as he nodded along with what Mizuki was saying. Iruka-sensei would pass him, right?

"I'm sorry, but you know as well as I do Mizuki that to pass the test Naruto needs to form three perfect clones. The ones he formed, only two of them, can't even function. Naruto, I'm sorry, but you fail the exam. I'm sure you'll do better next year," responded Iruka with a sad smile. He really wished he could've passed the blonde.

Head hanging, thoroughly disappointed in himself, Naruto trudged out of the classroom and out back, sitting on the swing as other students gathered around outside chattering happily; all of them had passed. He had failed. Again. He felt like he had let down Kei, Hinata, and Sakura. Heck, he even felt like he had let down the teme, who seemed to only like picking fights with him when he could get away with it.

He could hear the other children and their parents, congratulating them and cursing him as well. It hurt, it really did, even if he pretended and put on a smile on for show, it still hurt. Alone. Naruto felt as if he was alone, knowing his new found friends had passed and were going to be moving on without him. Shoulders slumping he slipped from the swing, starting off towards his small apartment.

"Naruto." The calling of his name brought the orange-loving boy to a halt, blue eyes drifting over to look at Mizuki. The boy frowned, wondering what the man could want when he had already failed the graduation test. Wasn't telling him that he failed enough for the chuunin? Idly he wondered where Kei had wondered off to, but he figured she was probably dropping him like an old rag after having passed the exam herself.

"Walk with me, would you?" And so Naruto started walking with the chuunin, warily watching him from the corner of his vision. It seemed his curious waiting paid off because the man was finally speaking, hands stuffed nonchalantly in his pockets.

"Iruka-sensei wasn't trying to be mean, he wants you to graduate, and believes in you. Maybe if you work harder you'll pass next year…or," Mizuki tilted his head, as if considering something, giving Naruto an appeasing smile as he saw that the child was looking at him eagerly, "I could share a secret with you that could make you pass. I mean surely…if you learned an ever more powerful jutsu, then they would have to let you graduate."

This had Naruto's interest in a heart-beat, a wide grin nearly splitting his face in half as he nodded eagerly, wanting to know exactly what he would have to learn to be able to qualify to become part of a genin team. By now they had walked off into an alley, away from prying eyes and ears. The village may have been full of ninjas, but none of them ever bothered Naruto; they neglected him.

"There's a scroll that the Hokage has that holds man strong jutsus in them, so surely if you learned one of them you would be proclaimed as having passed the exam after all," explained Mizuki with a near malicious smile, but Naruto was too willing to do whatever it took to be able to pass the exam. He wanted to be acknowledged, and perhaps he'd be placed on a team with either Hinata-chan or Kei-chan. Either way, he thought, it would be a certain win for him.

After the examination Kei had approached Iruka, waiting until all the students and parents had filtered out before actually making her way to the chuunin. Perhaps she didn't have Naruto's determination, but she did have back bone, and she was certainly going to use it right now. Closing the door to the classroom behind her, succeeding in getting Iruka's attention, she stepped up to his desk.

"I'm here to formally return my hitai-ate to you and decline a position on any of the teams of this graduating class. I feel it would be better if I were to go through a full year of schooling so that there won't be any belittling feelings from the other students who have passed the exam. Thank you for the opportunity, but I don't think I'm ready for the position that you are trying to give me, my apologies Iruka-sensei," murmured Kei as she bowed at the waist before stepping forward to place the well-earned hitai-ate on her sensei's desk with a declaration of, " I hope to receive you as an instructor next year."

Iruka was, genuinely, surprised. He couldn't recall a student during his entire teaching career that had returned their hitai-ate of their own violation. The man had seen others come back after their team had failed a test placed for by their future genin team instructor, or by parents of children who thought they weren't ready, but never a child without any pressuring to do so.

"Is this about Naruto failing the exam, Kei?" The teacher sounded surprised, but also concerned in the context that he wanted the best for Naruto as well. The Hokage had spoken with him before, about how alike both he and the loud blonde boy was, about why Naruto pulled pranks like he did. After that he had _understood_ Naruto to a greater degree than most ever would. But, Naruto really needed friends his own age.

"Sensei…It's about him as much as it isn't. I suppose more about him than not, honestly. Naruto-san….Naruto-_kun_ is lonely. I haven't known him for long, but I would still like to think I have his best interest in mind. He smiles, he laughs, he makes jokes, and he plays pranks…. All smiles, all laughs, all so genuinely fake. I may only be twelve, but I understand what it's like be seen as something else rather than what you really are. I don't know why people keep insisting he is some sort of monster, I honestly don't understand why anyone would treat such a warm person that way, but I don't particularly care, because I see him as _Naruto_. Not some knuckle-head, not a _dobe_, and certainly not a nuisance to mankind. He needs love, he needs trust, he needs someone to lean on, he needs someone that will listen to him in an entirety, he needs a friend, he needs _me_; I'm not going to abandon him now when he needs someone the most," finished Kei heatedly, hands having curled into fists at her sides with the pure fierceness of her speech. Clan be damned, she'd be in a world of trouble for this, but she would not let herself be torn from her new-found friend.

There really wasn't much that Iruka could say in response, though he was very moved by such a passionate speech by someone who had taken Naruto under their wing. He was about to respond when another chuunin rushed into the room, almost breathless but certainly all worked up and upset; his tense body posture and sour expression told it all. Iruka was a bit annoyed, and Kei didn't appear to be very happy either that they had been interrupted.

"Iruka! Naruto's missing, and he's taken a scroll of powerful jutsus from the Hokage's tower. All available chuunin are requested to the base of the tower immediately. If he can somehow sue those jutsus…he could destroy the entire village." With that the man vanished back out into the hall, sandaled feet echoing down the hall at an elevated pace spurred by anxiety.

"Mizuki-sensei. He was walking with Naruto when I came to speak to you," informed Kei as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, showing that she was uneasy about what had been said. "Iruka-sensei...I believe Hinata-san and I have figured out why Naruto couldn't create a clone of himself that was fully functional. He simple has _too_ much chakra. Other jutsus that sue a higher amount of chakra, I think, he could actually perform.."

It was an unsettling unveiling, and what Iruka didn't grasp was why Mizuki had been with Naruto. While he knew the man would be nice enough, he also understood that he, like most people, held things against Naruto for something the boy couldn't control. But the explanation of why Naruto couldn't perform a simple bunshin could very well be true, considering the two types of chakra in his system.

"I'm going to go to the meeting, so that nothing seems suspicious, but we need to find Naruto before anyone else. The other shinobi would kill him on sight if they located him. Wait for me outside of the school, and when the meeting in over we will start our search. I can only hope we find him first," murmured Iruka as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Once the meeting was dispersed Iruka located Kei standing next to the swing in the back of the school, eyes gazing off in the distance while her fingers flexed thoughtfully at her sides. Usually she didn't carry around her weapon pouches on her body, as she considered it to be rude to walk into the classroom armed, but she was wearing them now, strapped firmly to her waist and left thigh.

"Approximately I know where he is, I've gotten very used to his chakra signature. He's been expelling large amounts of chakra, wherever he is, but it's clouding my senses some. We don't practice this skill in class, so it's not honed very well," it was helpful, and Kei prided herself in knowing her friend well enough to know where he was, even if it wasn't exact. She wanted to be _useful_. _Acknowledged_. Just like Naruto.

With one nod from Iruka to let her know to lead the way they both took off, taking to the rooftops as they went further into the village. In due time the village dispersed into forest, trees thick and the sky dark with the falling of night. They needed to find Naruto, and quickly. The risk of another shinobi located him before they did was high, especially if it was Mizuki.

Minutes ticked by like hours before Iruka finally spotted Naruto, signaling Kei to stay in the safety of the trees and their branches. It wouldn't do to have someone happen upon them and wonder if this was some big set up. There had been a heated debate, at one point, about how close Kei was getting to Naruto, stating that the boy was controller her in some way shape or form.

Arms crossing, Iruka, stepped up to Naruto, staring down at the boy. When Naruto finally noticed his sensei he looked up, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. "Iruka-sensei, you found me. Man, I was only able to learn one of the jutsus in the scroll…but if I do it properly you'll have to pass me, right?"

Iruka blinked, frowning at Naruto carefully. His student was able to learn one of the jutsus in the scroll? But which was, truly, was the question. And who, he thought, told Naruto that if he learned one of the jutsus in this scroll particularly that he would have to pass him.

"Naruto, who-" Iruka was interrupted without noticed by a sharp voiced Mizuki.

"Why Iruka, I see that you found the demon first. Finally going to tell the little demon boy how much you hate him? How much you despise him for killing your parents?" chided Mizuki, hands looming on his hips in a haughty, confident posture. "Here, why don't I start his blood flowing for you."

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock, and it was moments later that he found himself being shoved to the side, body toppling over due to the force. He couldn't believe it. Iruka, the sensei that always seemed to want to help him, hated him just like everyone else in the village. He found, however, that Iruka had shoved him out of the way of several kunais, some of which had embedded themselves in Iruka's body rather than Naruto's.

"Mizuki, stop this madness! Naruto, I don't-" Again, Iruka was unable to finish his sentence.

"Madness? Madness! You are such a kind-hearted fool, Iruka. This boy killed your parents. He crippled our village! Do you hear me, you demon brat? There's a law that everyone knows about but you, and that is because it's about you. Twelve years ago the Hokage sacrificed his life to save the village from the nine-tailed demon Kyuubi, and in turn the demon was sealed into a baby. That was you, Naruto. You are the demon fox. And now you're going to hand over that scroll and die like you should have twelve years ago!" Unlatching an enlarged shuriken form his back Mizuki flung it at Naruto with the intent to kill.

"Naruto, move!" Even as he yelled the order Iruka was already moving to block the attack with his own body, intent on proving something to Naruto; he didn't hate him. Naruto was not the fox. He never had been. With his determination, and support from friends, he likely never would be the fox.

The hit never connected, and all three were perplexed as to why the spinning weapon seemed to be spinning in midair and yet not moving forwards at all. Then the clouds cleared, glinting off a line of wire, it was clear that the weapon was held back by one end of the wiring being ledge into a tree by a kunai while the other end was held in firm, gloved hands of Kei. Her expression was downright furious. Once the shuriken lost its spin the wire was released, allowing the weapon to fall harmlessly to the ground.

"Lies! You are a nothing more than a fountain spouting out lie after lie. Naruto is _not_ the Kyuubi. That monster may be sealed within him, but Iruka and I both know that Naruto is most definitely not the fox. The law would explain a lot, but it does not explain why Naruto is treated like a wretch when he is a warm, _affectionate _human being.Go ahead and laugh, but we believe in him, we trust him. You are the monster," sneered the brunette as she moved to stand next to the fallen Naruto, hauling to his feet by his sleeve firmly, shaking him out of shock.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think, or who to believe, but Iruka had been trying to protect him. People who protected one another didn't hate those who were protecting, not when their life was on the line. Iruka… His sensei had a lot of explaining to do, but Kei wasn't known to lie. In fact the girl, Naruto found, tended to speak whatever she felt. And if she hated you, she'd make it obvious. She didn't like Sasuke, and that was _blaringly_ obvious. So, he chose to believe her.

"You are a threat to Konoha," started Naruto, blue eyes set in a firm, heated glare upon Mizuki. The chuunin was tensed in uneasiness as the Kyuubi container continued to speak. "You told me that this scroll would make it possible for me to pass, so long as I learned something from it. You even told me where to find the scroll, Mizuki. _You _want the scroll for its power, but you're not going to get it. Those who are a threat to Konoha must be dealt with, and it's my duty, shinobi or not, to protect this scroll from you. Let me show you what I learned."

Strapping the large scroll to his back Naruto formed the proper hand seal with his hands, eyes set in determination as he called out a keen command of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hundred of solid Naruto clones appeared around the entire area, and Mizuki looked extremely worried. With a furious cry the clones leapt at the chuunin, beating him like he had likely never been beaten before.

When the clones dispelled the three looked down at the subdued and unconscious Mizuki; Naruto chuckled nervously with a chuckled statement, "I think I may have beaten him too badly." There was a collective, low chuckle that eased the tense air around them. But Naruto was still nervous.

Leaning against the building that was in the small clearing that Naruto had been practicing in, Iruka slid to sit down, his wounds hardly dangerous so he had no concern about bleeding to death while he explained some overdue things to the loudmouthed youth. The two children followed his example, legs crossing comfortably as Iruka sighed and held up a hand to Naruto as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Naruto, I want to say that what Mizuki said happened twelve years ago was true, but I also want to assure you that I don't think you're the demon. I was a child when Kyuubi attacked, and it killed my parents. I was alone, and no one ever acknowledged me, so I started being the class clown and letting my grades slip. I just wanted to be noticed, like you. We have a lot of things in common, really. I want you to understand that I had the best intention in mind when I failed you. I knew you weren't ready to move on. I don't think I was either until now. Both of you, would you close your eyes?" requested Iruka with a tired smile. I had been a _long_ day.

As requested the two children closed their eyes. The rustling of cloth could be heard, a moment of silence, another rustle of cloth before silence once more. It was then that Iruka proclaimed that they both could open their eyes, his own hitai-ate missing from his head. "Congratulations, you both pass."

Kei just smiled, silently thank Iruka for both passing Naruto and saving her hide; Naruto was just ecstatic to pass. He let Iruka know how happy he was by launching himself at the injured man, indulging himself in a hug before he found himself being hauled back by a gently smiling Kei. Then he frowned, as if just realizing something.

"But, Iruka-sensei, Kei-chan had passed the exam before. Why did you have her hitai-ate?" questioned Naruto, his eyes straying over to look at the placid expression of his best friend. Yes, she was definitely his best friend, especially after this. She didn't hate him, not even after all his secrets had been revealed. Yes, he told himself, a very good friend to have.

"Kei turned in her hitai-ate and declined to move on to a genin team because you didn't pass. She wanted to be there with you, I assume, every step of the way. She's started helping you now, so she didn't want to leave you behind without any guidance. You really know how to pick your friends, Naruto. It's late, why don't we head home?"

"Not everyone sees me as a monster, Iruka-Sensei. Those few people who don't are more important to me than life itself. I need them, and I'd like to think that they need me, too." With a smile, warm and true, he returned back into the walls of the village, two friends in tow behind him,

The Hokage had called off the search, and the scroll had been returned to its proper resting place. Nothing more was said about the matter, though there were many chuunins who kept a watchful eye on Naruto, who in turn got an earful of a protective Iruka and a near death threat from the young but ever quiet Kei. They didn't know what was worse, being yelled at by the usually calm Iruka or getting threatened by a mere brat. Both were completely, they felt, unwarranted.

Class in the morning was abuzz, and Naruto was actually quiet, listening to all the excited chatting going on around him. Many had wondered why he was even there, but between Hinata's over polite and shy smiles that said 'back off', Kei's flat stare, and Sasuke sitting to their front none of the students stepped forward to satisfy their curiosity. It was just a shame that nearly the entire class had a unison thought; they didn't want to be on Naruto's team.

"Okay everyone, take your seats and quiet down," started Iruka, waiting until the entire class was quiet before continuing. "I'll be assigning you your teams today. Your jounin instructor will be in shortly afterwards to meet with you. You'll all face a test, and that test will be decided by your jounin, to decide whether to not your team will move on to become actual genin or not."

"This year we are going to be mixing things up. A team of genin consists of three genin and one jounin instructor. This team is, usually, made of two males to one female, but as I said, this year a couple teams are going to be different. The teams may or may not stay this way depending on how the balance of the teams work out, so if you're put onto one of the two switched up teams then please remember that you may be swapped from team to team until a good balance is met for all. Now..lets begin," proclaimed Iruka as he picked up the list from his desk, starting out naming all three team members before stating who their jounin instructor would be.

"Team seven will consist of.. Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi." The announcement of the team placement brought forth a good deal of protesting, though it seemed that most of the commotion was coming from Inuzuka Kiba. He didn't want to be on Sasuke's team, though the Uchiha felt the same about him, only chose not to voice himself; glaring suited just fine.

"Kiba, quiet down. Team eight will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Burakku Kei. Your jounin instructor will be Yuuhi Kurenai." With this statement there was a whoop of joy from Naruto, who had shot out of his seat and was pumping his fist into the air like he had just won a very important race. Hinata was happy, though she was gently trying to get Naruto to retake his seat and be quiet. Kei was smiling, and she allowed Naruto to throw up a fuss beside her before finally pulling him back down into his chair.

"Team nine will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikimaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Your jounin instructor is going to be Sarutobi Asuma." And now Ino was complaining about how she wasn't on Sasuke's team, and then having to be paired with the lazy Nara and the food consuming Chouji. "Now, you're all free for lunch, and when you return you'll be rounded up by your new instructors. I wish you all the best of luck. You're dismissed."

In the Hokage's office all of the jounin instructors for the new teams had watched the entire occurrence through the Third's crystal ball. All of the choices had been critically analyzed and broken down, because team placement was very important. However, Kei had been right at some point, because there weren't enough records from the academy to go by to correctly gauge what her strengths and weaknesses were. So, there were two teams that were tentative and not correctly balanced in the essence that there were two males to one female.

"Are you sure this is the right decision, Hokage-sama? The Burakku clan has been rather secretive since they've arrived at Konoha, and with not knowing much about their clan, or their abilities, we don't know what to expect from Burakku Kei. She could completely set off a well needed team balance. She's a-" a jounin, the instructor for team five, was cut off by a vaguely amused Hokage.

"A wild card? So is Naruto. What is better for two wild cards than someone who is calm, well brought up, and mild-mannered? I think the Hyuuga girl will be good for both of them. Also, they've already established a team-oriented setting by sparring with one another and helping one another. Why risk a disturbance when we could keep them together peacefully? Only time will tell, and until then…we'll just have to keep on waiting. You're all dismissed to collect your teams. I'll be waiting for your reports," finished the Hokage, only to be left in his office alone just a moment later as all the jounins teleported out.


End file.
